


Boyfriend Rules.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rayleb (Ray 'takes care' of Caleb while he's injured.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Rules.

"I can't believe you hurt yourself again." Ray muttered for the umpteenth time that day. Caleb rolled his eyes at the repeated statement, it was getting old and Ray had begun to sound like a parrot.  
"Does Polly want a cracker?" Caleb asked sarcastically. Ray blinked at him.  
"What?" Ray questioned when Caleb started to laugh, feeling a little confused.  
"You sound like a damn bird, Ray. All that repeating." Caleb explained. Ray was unamused.  
"Very funny. But its true, I can't-" Ray started.  
"Believe it that I hurt myself again, yeah." Caleb finished for him, grinning and then crying out in pain when Ray hit his poor leg.  
"You deserved that." Ray muttered when Caleb pouted, though he felt immediately guilty. Caleb smiled when Ray rubbed the sore spot, his guilt overcoming his stubborn nature.

  
"Can we play some games now?" Caleb questioned after they'd been sitting around in silence for a couple of minutes. Ray shrugged looking at the TV and thinking about how far it was. Without thinking, momentarily forgetting Caleb's injury, he pointed to it.  
"Sure, if you go and get the controllers." Ray said. When Caleb didn't reply he turned to face him. Caleb had his eyebrow raised, smirking at Ray. At first Ray couldn't see his problem until his gaze travelled a little to the right of Caleb's bed and spied the crutches resting there. Smacking himself lightly on the head, Ray groaned as Caleb snickered.  
"Of course, you can't. I forgot." He mumbled, scolding his own stupidity as he swung his legs off the bed to retrieve the controllers. "You would have been able to, if you weren't so dumb and got hurt playing frisbee." Ray teased.  
"It was an accident! Also,its called ultimate. Not frisbee." Caleb reminded him stubbornly and honestly, it only made Ray laughed harder.

  
"Its so lame real frisbees don't want to be associated with it." Ray giggled, chucking a controller to Caleb as he climbed upon the bed. He hadn't bothered to change the game in the Xbox and was relieved to see it was Halo, something that they could play together.  
"You're being mean. You're supposed to be looking after me, remember?" Caleb pointed out. Ray shrugged.  
"Looking after you doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be mean." Ray said matter-of-factly. Caleb sighed, shoving Ray's shoulder lightly.  
"Yeah, but being my boyfriend means that you're obligated to be nice to me." Caleb decided, grinning at Ray's questioning look.  
"Is that so?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah, its the rules." Caleb insisted. Ray snorted.  
"Funny, you didn't seem to care about the rules when you screen-looked." Ray said as their game of Halo began.

  
Caleb huffed, half-heartedly fiddling with the controller even though he'd been the one to suggest playing the Xbox in the first place.  
"You can't prove anything." He muttered as Ray shook his head, bumping their shoulders together and laughing when he killed Caleb easily.  
"Whatever. So... what else is in the boyfriend rule book?" Ray quizzed Caleb.  
"Um... we have to kiss at least three times a day, you have to cuddle with me upon request and... let me win Halo." Caleb added when Ray killed him almost immediately after he spawned. Ray giggled, dropping his controller to allow Caleb to win. The younger of the two grinned as he slaughtered Ray's character over and over. Ray was thinking, using his fingers to count how many times he'd kissed his boyfriend that day. Not that he'd kept track, or anything. With a mischievious smirk, just before Caleb was about to get his final kill, Ray leaned over and grabbed his jaw gently. He guided Caleb to face him and pressed his lips insitantly against his boyfriend's, soft and sweet before he pulled away and smiled.

  
"What was that for?" Caleb demanded as he dropped his own controller.  
"I was just following the rules, we've kissed three times today now." Ray explained as Caleb's confused expression faded away into a toothy grin.  
"Oh yeah? Well then, I think we should cuddle now." Caleb suggested, humming in content when Ray swung his arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer.  
"What about Halo?" Ray gestured to the screen where Caleb was one kill away from winning. Caleb grabbed his controller, using it to turn the Xbox off and curling as close to Ray as he could manage without hurting his leg.  
"I'll win another day. I'm a little tired." Caleb admitted. Ray rubbed Caleb's arm in a comforting manner, dipping his face down to kiss Caleb's hair.  
"All right. Want me to sing you to sleep?" Ray snickered.  
"Yeah." Caleb replied.  
"I was joking." Ray stated as he rolled his eyes.  
"Its in the rules, Ray." Caleb told him. Ray huffed but who was he to go against the rules?

  
Caleb tried to contain his laughter when Ray began to sing One Direction to him, though he didn't complain. Even if the song was lame and Ray couldn't sing to save his life and, despite his unhealthy obsession with the band, didn't seem to know the lyrics and took to humming occasionally. Caleb fought to keep his eyes open but, eventually, he gave in with the chorus of What Makes You Beautiful lulling him to sleep.


End file.
